An Artlen Documentary
by VeeVee the Roleplayer
Summary: This is a full documentary about my spore creature, The Artlens


An Artlen is a short tempered, feathery catlike person. It with long ears, a slender body (More so for females), biggish eyes, claws on both hands and feet and very colorful like a living rainbow! Though sometimes the Artlen's "Feather-Fur" is normally is just one type of color with three to five different hues, others are multicolor ranging from three to sixteen different types of colors in varies shades and hues.

The Artlens stands and walks on the balls of their feet and because of this, they have long toes in order to kept their balance. But they can stand ''Normally'' if they wanted though they don't do it offend if not at all.

All Artlens have natural forming ''skirt'', which is basically three or four layers of a special feathers, that grows down to their knees, so all the need to worry about is wearing underwear and for the females, shirts. All Artlens have five to seven bony spines on their back which rises up at will, so whatever jump at then behind is get stabbed by the 4 foot long spines!

Artlens are also very clever, even in a rage an Artlens can think up a plan, know when it's either outnumbered and/or out matched but if they're in a blind rage, this happens when a life-mate is killed or a kit is killed by something or something along those lines, they'll try to kill everything and anything in sight. Artlens are very swift on their feet and can run on all fours to get out of danger or catch a meal. A normal, healthy Artlens are able to hit 30 to 45 mph in a short sprint on all fours for a quick getaway but different Artlens run at different speeds.

The Artlen hear incredible sense of hearing. They're able to hear a mile away or sometimes eavesdropping through doors or walls. Artlens also have incredible sense of smell, just like a turkey vulture! They're able to smell a few miles away, useful when trying sweet fruits or fresh meat.

When an Artlen is attacks something it first bites then its claws on its hands and uses the claws on its feet.

One of the few things that makes an Artlen, an Artlen is their extreme mimicry. An Artlen can copy the sounds of other creature. Different types of Artlen can copy the sounds to a degree, the most gifted is the Lesser Artlen, and the Greater Artlen is not so great at mimicry. When an Artlen is mimicking something, let's say a bird, they sound just like the bird! They're so good in fact that the bird itself is confused whether or not it's an Artlen or the real thing that's making the sound! Artlens can make other sounds of any creature it wants to mimic; except other Artlens, other Artlens know what's real and what's an Artlen. Artlens can mimic machinery such as an alarms, also they can mimic humans, Groxs and so on. The Artlens sometimes hide themselves and copy the sounds that any aliens that decided to camp at their homework, making an eerie echo to freak out the aliens, Lesser Artlens enjoy this kind of play.

The common signs of an Artlen that's about to go into a rage is

Fatten Ears

Teeth bared

Growling Softly but loud enough to hear it

The spines are raised to you can see them

Slightly hunched over.

The best way to calm an Artlen down is to look submissive, that shows you mean no harm.

Fun, Fast Fact!:

All Artlen have an odd but strong attraction towards the taste of chocolate. Artlens will go nuts for a chocolate bar or a cocoa bean!

Even through some can fly and have feathers, Artlens are mammals. Yep, Artlens are warm blooded mammals and give birth to live young. A baby Artlen is called a kit and depends on its parents for the first five years of its live then around six it starts to learn how to survive in the real world. When about ten years old the kit is now a fully grown Artlen but females has to be eleven years old to be ready to mate and they're very picky on who's going to be her life-mate.

The Winged Artlen.

The Common Artlen, more known as the Winged Artlen, is the second biggest of the Artlen family, the first is the Greater Artlen. Being 10 feet high and their wings stands around 10 to 13 feet in width it's not very to understand why. A winged Artlen spends most of its life flying; it hunts by flying, travails by flying, etc.

Winged Artlens lives in high up places such as trees and cliffs. They can make either tree houses or caves, yes caves they're strong diggers their claws are designed for digging as well at gripping and holding.

Their diet is mainly fruits, nuts, and berries but they won't say no to meat of any kind though their picky on how fresh the meat is. When looking for food, it is normal to see around five to fifteen Artlens at a time it's very unusual to see an Artlen is alone.

Normally the Winged Artlen is friendly and a bit grouchy when you meant them though during the mating season the males are very aggressive and protect over their females they are mated with or trying to get a female, so it's a good idea to stay away from attacking Artlens during the mating season!

The Grounded Artlen

The Grounded Artlen is slightly smaller than the Winged Artlens, they only grow to 8 feet tall when fully grown, and doesn't has wings but this does make them more short tempered. Grounded Artlen are the second dangerous of the Artlens, the first is the Greater Artlen.

The Grounded Artlen eats more meat than the Winged Artlen since it lives on the ground. A hunting pack is usually more or less than twenty Artlens.

It spends most of its time walking, moving to place to place because if it doesn't something bigger and stronger might eat then! Thanks to this, they're very powerful. They're able to lift nine times their own body weight! Their also great runners too, able to run 35 mph on two legs and 48 mph on all fours.

Its appearance is offended mistaken by the Winged Artlen since they both close looking Artlens and the coloring is almost the same. The Grounded Artlens are probable the only type of Artlens that grows hair and keeps it on a long pony tail. Grounded Artlens have spots and/or stripes on the sides of their eyes while Winged Artlens, False Artlens and The Greater Artlens only have stripes.

The False Artlen

The False Artlen is called that because it has a tail, no other Artlens have tails and they act a little strange in an Artlen's point of view, thus a lot of other Artlen believe they're "Fake" or "False" Artlen but their Artlens never the less.

Just like Grounded Artlens, the False Artlen lives on the ground but it's surprisingly friendlier than the meaner Grounded Artlen kin but that doesn't make them less dangerous when angered.

The appearance of a False Artlen is rather the same as the Grounded Artlen but all False Artlens have white bodies and differently colored stripes and something spots. A False Artlen's tail has either has stripes or half of it is a dark color of some sort.

The diet of a False Artlen is pretty simple one, they'll eat only fruits and meats.

The False Artlen is probably the only Artlens that wear shoes. Yes, all other Artlens go bared footed but the False Artlen likes to wear shoes plus they walk "Normally" A.K.A they don't walk on the balls of their feet.

Fast Fact:

False Artlen dream about flying but they are afraid of highs, so they want something they fear.

The Greater Artlen

The Greater Artlen is the most impatience and aggressive of all the Artlens plus the biggest and most powerful. When it wants something it gets it, except for getting females because the females are bigger than the males in order to protect the kits. It's best to avoid this Artlen at all times because it's always in a bad mood.

The reason why it's called the Greater Artlen because it has two pairs of wings and the Great Artlen's max high is 15 to 18 feet tall and its wing span is around 15 feet width! The second pair is smaller and helps the Artlen steer while flying. Also because of its many bright "Royal" colors. A Greater Artlen is offend called "The rainbow tiger of the Artlen family" this is because of its many colorful stripes.

The Greater Artlen's diet is mainly fish and shell fish, so they live near the ocean. The Greater Artlen's feather-fur is very oily because it drives into the water when hunting. They can also use their wings to help them swim through the water too. The Greater Artlens can go out and hunt for red meat if needs be.

The Lesser Artlen

The lesser Artlen got its name because of its surprisingly dull feather-fur. Its feathers are either a gray-ish color, white-ish or any dull color but it's mainly a sand color because this Artlen lives in the desert part of its home world.

The Lesser Artlen is also the smallest and weakest of the Artlen family. It's the sizes of a fifteen year old human. The Lesser Artlen makes up from its weakness and smallness by speed and agility. The Lesser Artlen is able to hit 45 to 70 mph on all fours and it's very hard to catch.

The Lesser Artlen is the most nomadic Artlen, it never stays in one place for too long, because they need to find a good water sores but even then they move around. The Less Artlen is probably the only Artlens that has a natural mapping system, thus they return to the same water source over and over.

The Lesser Artlen's diet is the simplest one in the whole Artlen Family; they'll eat anything that's eatable, roots, desert flowers, cactuses, small mammals, lizards and so on. A Lesser Artlen can go without water for months but when it does drink it drinks a good 2 ½ gallon of water in one sitting.

The Lesser Artlen is the friendliest of the Artlen family and very patience. If it's raining, they'll sit out, if they're getting a yelling at an alien, they'll wait until that alien is out of breath and so on. It is rare for a Lesser Artlen to go into a rage and more so in a blind rage.


End file.
